


从良 39

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 建议缓慢阅读：别砍我 砍我没结果





	从良 39

**Author's Note:**

> 建议缓慢阅读  
> ：别砍我 砍我没结果

39-1

\-----------

 

王晰的上诉果不其然被驳回，他已经认真的坐在办公室里考虑着要缩减哪个板块了，可合着历年的财务报表看，他真的是一块都拆不开，能动的换不到钱，能折现的又不能动，那都是顶梁的柱石，动一分毫，大厦轰倾。

一桌面的操作屏被他勾得蓝蓝红红，演算了八百遍，挤出来的不过杯水车薪。

上哪整点钱呢。

王晰的灰色产业是彻底变灰了，但他手里还是有些人，寻着买家做一锤子买卖的收尾，只不过回响有些惨淡，这期间也有人找上他，提的额度倒是蛮大，可人家端着支票指名要的是郑云龙。

郑云龙。

要王晰再去哪里掏一个郑云龙。

王晰把电容笔往桌上一摔，窝在沙发里点了支烟，要说他前两天是只霜打的茄子，现在大概只有三分之二个茄子了，他身上现在是一点余肉都没有，出门的时候西装里要穿好几层，不然怕是要被人以为是嗑多了粉给请进去。

他连身子都懒得起，抬直了胳膊用指尖去够手机，屏幕上是周深的照片，他直勾勾的看了一会儿，嘴角漏出声长长的叹。

猛来的电话铃吓得他险些扔了手机，他恍惚的接起原是有人叫他酒局，王晰有些诧异但仍是应了，一审开庭之后基本就没人再找他，旁人躲他跟躲衰神似得，是都笑着脸看王晰要去哪里捞钱呢。

还是说钱的事儿，王晰不是没想过和阿云嘎张嘴，却只是一念之间就擦过去了，他现在的处境阿云嘎不可能不知道，既然他没来问一嘴，自然就是没有要插手的意思，而且王晰自己清楚自己都做过什么事儿，他是下不来那个脸面去贴人家。

钱，钱，钱。

真是轻而易举把人压垮的好东西。

 

出于礼貌，王晰还是先回家收拾了一通，他现在几乎是长住公司，家里空荡荡的早没了人气儿，他索性把保洁阿姨辞了，好歹省点是点儿。

王晰对着镜子把胡子刮净又抓了头发，他这几天总在屋里待着捂白了些，可以穿那件粉柿色的西装，再搭件暖橘的格衫，还能衬出些气色来。

他是有意穿得体面，王晰现在可以说是门可罗雀境地，甚至是连雀儿也不愿往他这飞，所以他觉着在这局面上的邀约怕是有讲究，别的不敢说，但今晚他定是喝酒喝最多的那个。

握着钱权的佬儿要带他玩，他务必是要提起一百个精神来陪笑的，谁叫他非要硬撑在这吃人的四九城里，谁叫他想为自己那点干净东西拼一拼。

下午落了场急雨，爽风拂人，北京难得有这样好的天气，连带着王晰的心情也轻了一些，他已经跌得不能再跌，深渊之下，还能更暗吗？

当然能。

 

晚上这局倒是有几个脸熟的，王晰好久没见过小蔡总，他是主动把上次在那大院里喝的三杯劣酒淡忘了，见了面还如常态的打招呼。

王晰说场面话说的好，叫那些小佬儿们心里听得舒坦脸上都开了花，几轮推杯换盏过也能说几句玩笑。

今晚组这个局儿的是个混迹好多圈的二世祖，在座各位要论出身确实哪个都比王晰高一头，所以言语里不免要拿王晰取乐。

上流人的圈子并不是什么高雅地方，三五流言传得极快，这些人可都知之前道阿云嘎针对方家表面看是为了抢市场，实际上却是吃了王晰的枕头风，虽不知恩怨起始，但这过程确实有得咂摸，怎么品都是艳得不行的味道。可后来听说王晰又和余家攀上暧昧干系，不过这尽是人猜的，毕竟余笛那么大家业，要没点儿情感与性事的往来，没道理专门腾出空闲来与王晰扯闹。

但这都是风闻，直到后来王晰吃满了余家的官司，才让人们把这桃色故事落定，甚至还编出了两个版本，但都是以王晰脚踏两条船又劈了腿为梗概，差别的无非是阿云嘎的态度，想当年的周惊雷，那样雷霆万钧的铁血手腕，如何能在枕边放一个朝三暮四的两姓男宠。

梧桐树枝倒了，任你凤凰麻雀都没个着落。

看客们总是拿这些下酒，如今请到了主角到场，当是要认真的问一句，

“王总好是风流，也不知道现在是从余还是从周呢。”

 

王晰的脸青红交织，只能咽下一嘴尴尬的笑，桌上的人见他面色有趣，又频频举杯只说开个玩笑，叫王晰不要介意。

王晰除了陪着笑说哪里介意以外，也不容不得他说别的。

菜过五味，上手的人说要做游戏，不过也是游戏王晰罢了。

玻璃转桌上清出一趟空，单在王晰面前码了十只八钱的厚底白酒杯，每一杯下面都垫了张签好名的支票，王晰瞟了一眼去，是清清楚楚的七位数。

做局的二世祖说的坦诚，知道王总遇见困难，这点儿就当是他们的小意思，也不用王晰还，只把酒喝了就算回礼。

古话讲七分茶八分酒，这是待客的规矩，王晰垂眼看这斟了十分满的剔透酒杯，醇香绕他鼻尖转了三圈，却只能勾起苦涩的滋味。

这酒得喝，这酒不能不喝，不论说这在场诸位的脸面，光是这加起来几个千万的数，王晰确实想要。

这十杯加起来不过八两的量，几个仰头也就灌下去了。

 

王晰持着笑起身，粉柿色的衣把他的面色衬得很艳，他笑的却含蓄，薄碎的发搭在他眉梢，王晰一双狐狸模样的冷淡吊眼本非柔目，可这眼光逡巡一圈却是能将人的魂魄看去。

这一桌情景仿佛是转回了十年前，王晰若是以当年的心态，只需来往之间携以不露骨的软话，这一众人还不是任他拿捏的板上肉，不过岁月不减他气质，只为他竖起了高墙。

却要让他亲手打破。

王晰的嗓间已然有些酒气，是低沉缠绵着粘腻，他目光落于酒杯之上，温声说一句却之不恭。

他第一杯拿的急，十分满的杯被他一提就漾出来几滴，顺着杯壁流下，落在支票上砸花了个字。再第二杯的时候他便小心翼翼的使两手端起，贴到他薄红的唇旁一饮而尽了。

有人鼓掌，有人给他叫好，还要赞一句王总好量。

王晰确实好量，不过十杯，他脸面上根本不显颜色，只是眼里洇了红，不小心露出些醉态被近处的人窥见。

——能在周余两家逡巡的人，果然非凡。

 

王晰这酒喝得利落，却还没等胃里泛暖，那做东的小少爷又说话，讲他有个朋友久仰王晰的大名，却无缘一见，今儿个也是备了份儿心意，叫王晰掌掌眼。

王晰听不出他话里的人是谁，便只说看看。

上手轻击两掌，有好看的姑娘捧着个托盘进来，在他手边站定，王晰心说好大个阵仗。

那托盘上扣着泛银光的盖，也不知里面是什么，做东的小少爷比了个请的手势，王晰亲手去把那头雾水抹开。

他不应该掀开，或许王晰一开始就不应该来。

深渊之下是什么？

是虚无的永夜与无法逃脱的噩梦。

二指宽的红项圈静静的躺在那，这就是只艳色的装饰，却把王晰的眼睛都烙伤了，霎时猩红障目，往事井喷似的涌，那些恶臭的肉体都浪荡在他眼前，连带着哭喊撕扯水声排浪都重现了。

“王总——喜欢吗？”东家少爷一句话把他拉回来。

按王晰的脾性早该是摔了东西走人，可他却没动，没动即代表他犹豫了。

因为他看见红项圈下压着的支票，比酒杯下的多了两个零。

 

王晰并不知道这空着的落款上最后会签谁的名字，也想不清这红项圈只是情趣的代表，还是另有意图，但王晰心里是咬定前者的，因为知道这项圈隐情的人早已不在了。

阿云嘎？

不可能是阿云嘎。

王晰自认他把九馆的事埋得很好，阿云嘎一辈子都不会再知道。

他不可能知道。

既然不是阿云嘎，那是谁也就无所谓了。

 

王晰看着这张没有一点分量的薄纸，不禁自嘲的笑了一声，想他已经三十好几的人，早就过了最鲜美的时候，居然仍能估得上这样好的价，王晰一向对数字敏感，纵使那排数字长得令人眼花，他一眼就能看清其中分量。

这串数字可以解决王晰现今的所有难事，他可以在余笛面前抬起头，他不必再去哀求旁人的冷屁股，也不必将自己一手拼起来的干净产业拆开，他可以把打扫的阿姨请回来，也可以买回那个酒吧——那个与周深初遇的，早就被闲置的酒吧。

可他要是拿了，就再也无法回到光明了。

他又何时真正拥有过光明呢。

 

王晰把银盖子扣回去，低声说了句，

“喜欢。”

 

 

 

 

 

39-2

\------------

 

“他拿了？”

阿云嘎在电话这边冷笑了一声，说了句好就挂断了。

他今天和郑云龙已经回来北京，正在家吃着晚饭，期间接了一通这样的电话。他神色如常的陪郑云龙把这顿饭吃稳妥，早早就把他哄上床，投影上播好了动物世界，是郑云龙最喜欢的草原领主那期。

阿云嘎腻着郑云龙说自己晚上要出去，让他困了就睡，郑云龙缠着他要了几个粘黏的吻便把人放走了，叫他早些回来。

阿云嘎出门的时候外面已经聚集了乌浓的云，黑压压的连绵去好远。

他是答应周深帮王晰，但怎么个帮法就是阿云嘎自己的事儿了。

九馆那晚的账阿云嘎不可能不和王晰算。

王晰倒想随便埋一埋就一身磊落的跳脱出去，那郑云龙被噩梦缠绕的夜晚怎么算，那一声声剜在阿云嘎心口上的嘎嘎又怎么算，前尘往事阿云嘎从未打算与王晰计较，但这一笔是死账，必须要用等价的血肉来偿。

 

一晚意有所指的酒局随着王晰这一声喜欢也落幕了。

他是选择了重操旧业，可这多年心中高墙，让他心理上过不去生理上更是难熬。

有人把他引到楼上套间，用绢红的绸遮住了他的眼，于是他所见的黑暗都沾染上了红晕。

他身上的衣服一件件落了，先是肩头受了凉，王晰下意识的抱臂，背上的蝴蝶骨立马就现形，那尖薄的骨头像是要破肉而出的翅膀。

继而他的股间也着了风，让他忍不住的颤粟，幸好很快就被水流包裹了，为他添了件儿不存在的衣裳，可王晰在这暖汤中仍无法舒展，胶皮手套的触感游走他全身，他的圆脐、肉茎和脚趾被细致入微的搓洗着，连包皮都要被翻开，他虽不适却不挣扎，只是静默的将下唇咬烂。

然而为他清洗的人并不允许他这样做，于是一块软毛巾被塞到了王晰嘴里，与此同时那陌生又熟悉的异物感也挤进王晰腿间，这时他倒是想挣扎了，却被人锢住了手脚。

软管被不多的润滑顺入王晰的穴口，紧接着他的肉壁内被盐水胀满，翻涌的绞痛带着羞耻如同千钧猛拳打在王晰腹上，他大开着腿，无可遏制的弯下了腰，遮眼的绢布立马就湿了两块，他从前只是自己做这样的事，力度与频率都是令自己舒服的分寸，然而这些人却不在乎王晰的体验感，被灌入的盐水是王晰不适应的浓度，灼过他本就脆弱的肠。

 

水柱急停，软管与呻吟一起从王晰身上掉出来，他可以感受到自己的屁股像是开了闸的坝，论是怎样用力都兜不住，可他不知道自己泄在了哪里，恐慌催磨着他已经在承受边缘的神经，胃里的痛也拧着他，股间漏出汩汩的恶臭更是将王晰整个人逼在了断崖边。

他的肚子空了，他哪里都空了，只有晚上灌下的酒渗入他的血脉里，成为他最后一丝不清醒的倚仗。

他只当这是一场醉酒的梦，咬咬牙，一夜也就过去了。

可雨夜总是很漫长。

王晰依旧被带着红晕的黑暗障目，他被彻底的，从里到外的洗干净了，软巾带走流连在他身上的水珠，与方才的激烈对比，这样的温暖令王晰松下四肢，他也是再无力紧绷了。

王晰被翻上来的酒劲儿晕了头，他整个人已经是软塌塌的，但还要在心里说一句今夜的金主好讲究。

远比王晰想象的讲究。

他以为清洗过后就可以安稳的在床上等着上位者的莅临，虽说是被酒劲拉扯着，但他舌头还好用，起码要见了人讲几句场面话。

可他身边又起了簌簌的声响，粗粝刮过他的肌肤，绕过他的胸口，将他的手反剪到身后，王晰从未被这样绑过，哪怕是那群污糟的人玩到最狠的时候也没有。

 

还没当他在这样的束缚里缓过神，双膝又被打开，冰凉的膏体在他入口捂化，紧接着粗硬的硅胶制品破入贯穿，王晰挣扎着发出一声嘶鸣，他上身不自觉带了力，粗麻绳更深的陷入他的肌肤里。

细软的绒毛停留在王晰腿间，这应当是一条尾巴。

王晰对这些东西如数家珍，每一件他都用过，或是在自己身上，或是在别人身上。

于此，这前期的煎熬也算是结束，远去的脚步与落门的声响让他的精神得以喘息，王晰屁股里夹着东西不能坐起，只好侧卧着，可压着胳膊上的束绳又好疼，便把自己翻过去趴着，但他又觉得这样的姿势太过粗鲁，毕竟那张九位数的支票上还没落下名字。

王晰是纠起神智认真的思考过，他想着要是喜欢捆绑这套，怕是个有征服欲的主儿，王晰便跪起身把头沉下去，尾巴翘起来，这样一举两得，他撅的舒服，来人应是也乐得见这样的主动。

王晰在心里狠狠啐了口自己的老练。

 

阿云嘎进来时就看到这样的场面。

一条粉柿色的狐狸尾巴垂在他曾夸过的好腿间，他想王晰是瘦了，那屁股都不比之前浑圆，遮眼的绢布与他身上的绳索是一样的红，约是这束缚的手法太狠，王晰薄瘦的胸膛居然能被挤出些乳肉，他是听见门声才回头，掀开了自己一半的身子给来客看。

但只是过了几秒而已，阿云嘎见王晰的身子就从松懈的软到颤粟的紧绷。

王晰听见了纷乱的脚步，他感官虽不大清明，但也听得出来客不止一人。脚步及近，冰凉的项圈终是落在他颈上。

王晰颤抖的更加厉害，因为这欺身而来的味道好熟悉，阿云嘎所有衣服都是这种淡薄的香。

而下一瞬间他又松下来了，因为摸上他的手不只一双。

那就不会是阿云嘎了。

幸好不是阿云嘎。

人的接受度是在每一次更沉重的打击下提升的，就像是比起群交，王晰更无法接受他身后的人是阿云嘎。

人们似乎没有与他交谈的欲望，王晰一条好舌只能用来做口交的工具。

 

阿云嘎坐在床对面的沙发上，交叠着腿看着一床晃荡的肉。

他看着王晰被揪着头发拎起来，那嫣红的薄唇被肉茎捅开，黑丛的耻毛钻进他秀挺的鼻子里，男人的卵蛋拍打着他瘦薄好捏的下颚，把他的脸都撞红了，不过这样看起来倒是很显气色。

那一副好嗓子被插出断续的呻吟，低沉的缠绵能将月光皱起。

王晰被无法拒绝的，长短不一的阴茎插到干呕，可胃里没东西让他吐，张着个嘴只甩出些清水来，却又被粗硬的鸡巴塞回去。

人们提这他脖间的项圈加快口交的频率，他唇与颚上挂着不知是体液还是唾液的晶莹，汁水淋漓的煞是好看。

阿云嘎却不觉这场面好看，这样迎来叠落的性事只令他恶心，王晰身上是手，是性器，是束缚的勒痕，是爱欲的痕迹。

 

王晰当真是对郑云龙一点感情都没有，不让他怎么会那样平静的审阅一场轮奸。

阿云嘎是在王晰真正要被插入的时候制止了这一场闹剧，他击了两掌，那些举着性器的男人捡起他们的衣服退出去了。

阿云嘎看着王晰摊开来的腿，看他被器具磨软而翕动的穴肉。

阿云嘎丝毫没有因这场报复而产生快感。

他走到床边，捧起王晰满是水光的脸，沾了一手男人的腥膻味，他拇指揉过王晰已经被肏弄到软烂的唇，王晰在他手下肉眼可见的抖着，那遮眼的红绢布即刻就湿了。

是两团深色的泪痕。

阿云嘎轻轻叹了一声，在床边重新写了张支票签下名字，他挑开了束着王晰手的绳，然而王晰只和死鱼一样背对着他，一动不动。

阿云嘎没再说话，脚步轻轻的离开了。

 

王晰已经说服了自己接受这样的场面，他没什么委屈的，这样一夜能换他公司未来的平静他觉得很值，他心上也没有太多负担，因为他知道阿云嘎没有这样的癖好，虽然起初近身的味道令他恐惧，但阿云嘎绝对不会参与这样的群交。

他那样一个人，如何会与不相干的人分享。

王晰已经准备打开双腿，放纵与堕落不过一个瞬间，往后是噩梦也好脏污也罢，他受了也就受了，王晰不信命，但他知道他丢不下张着腿赚钱的过往。

反正他此生再见不到光明。

可是那清脆的两掌像是打在他脸上，抵着他穴口的热不见了，捏他乳头的痛也消失了，熟悉的味道又欺身而来，将王晰包裹在恐惧里。

不是他。

一定不是他。

可这指尖的触感太熟悉，他们曾淘过一盆米，拆过一条鱼，他们也曾在做爱时十指相扣，也曾在睡梦中交叠触碰。

 

王晰听见了一声叹息，也听见了钢笔留在纸上沙沙的声音，他的手被解开了，他完全可以睁眼看一看。

可他不想。

他也不敢。

门锁落下了好久，久到王晰身上每一处液体都干了，久到红绢布自己从他眼上落下。

床头那张支票上的数额翻了一倍，也已落了名字。

是，

周惊雷。

 

 


End file.
